What is Daniel's Secret
by 0Tenshi-no-Tsubasa0
Summary: Daniel has been the with the force for a couple months and hasn't told them a pretty big secret... He has problem's with his heart. If he fights or practices, it will make it harder for him to breathe and since being with the force, it is getting harder for Daniel to control. Well, with out him being noticed. He doesn't tell them and well see where it gets him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my third Fan-Fiction. It was an idea I had a little while ago. Also I have only watched Voltron Force and not the original one, so don't get mad if the character's are more like the Voltron Force and not the original.

**Summary**: Daniel has been the with the force for a couple months and hasn't told them a pretty big secret... He has problem's with his heart. If he fights or practices, it will make it harder for him to breathe and since being with the force, it is getting harder for Daniel to control. Well, with out him being noticed. He doesn't tell them and well see where it gets him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Voltron Force characters.

**Added note**: The _italics_ are used when ever someone is talking through the voltcom's. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Secret's Out**

**POV Daniel**

It has been a couple months since Vince and I joined the Force. It was awesome! It would be so much better if Keith would let me take Black out more, but nooo. I can't be trusted enough or I am not ready. What ever. I finally had my own room because I convinced Keith and the others that I should have one. It made it easier hiding my secret from the rest of them. You see I have this problem with my heart that when I exert too much exercise, it could make it harder for me to breath and could kill me. I have had it since I was young and up until now it has been easy to control. Ever since Lotor started more attacks and Lance has added more practices, it's harder to keep this a secret. I don't want to tell them because if I do they could be like over protective parents! I like going fast and this "little" problem isn't going to get in my way.

I was staring at the ceiling in my room when my voltcom went off, "_Daniel get your butt down here now! You are late for practice_." Lance yelled at me.

I didn't argue with that. I sat up in my bed and a pain hit me in my chest. I gasped at the sudden pain, but then shook it off. It was nothing; I am strong not weak. I went over to my dresser and grabbed the pills, the doctor on Earth gave me. I took two, like usual, and the pain slowly started to fade, but it was still there.

The Doctor from Earth sends them to me and it is such a pain to get the prescriptions too. I have to find away to get them sent here without the Force finding out. It hasn't failed yet, so I am counting that as a good sign, but I did notice I was getting low on them. I guess I would need to get some more soon. Weird, usually I can go about three months with out having to send for more. It has only been about two months. The prescriptions help at first and lately they have been wearing off quicker then I remember. It's probably nothing, maybe they are lasting the same amount of time, but since I have been busy all the time, I just don't notice time.

I turned on my voltcom and ran to the training room. Larmina and Vince were already sparing against each other. I ran to Lance, "Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was."

"You better be sorry. Today you are going to practice double then usual! Spar with Keith; he can give you a lesson," Lance smirked and Keith looked at me. He pointed to me and then pointed his hand to the ground. I went over to him and he got into a fighting position.

- three hours later -

Larmina and Vince had finished an hour ago and Keith now had me running on the treadmill. My heart was beating faster then usual, and it was getting harder, and harder to breathe. "No!" I thought to myself. I am strong and can get past this stupid condition. I have worked too hard to be on the force and I am not going to give up.

"Alright Cadet, that's enough," Keith said and I turned off the machine. I was feeling a little light-headed, so when I got off the treadmill I stumbled. Keith caught me and steadied me, "You alright Daniel?"

"Yeah, just haven't had this much exercise in one practice," My chest was heaving heavily up and down. "I am going to go get something to eat. I had a light lunch and I guess that was pretty stupid," I smiled and scratched my head.

"Ok, just next time eat enough before practice," Keith shook his head and waved me off. I left the room. I could feel his eyes watching me the whole time until I actually left the room.

In the halls, further away from the training room, I had to lean against the wall for support. Every breath I breathed hurt my entire body. I couldn't get a full breath out, so I tried to remember when my father would help me out when I was younger. I breathed slow, long, deep breath's and keep myself calm. He said that it wouldn't go away if I was angry and it always worked. That was a couple years ago and I still miss him today.

Slowly, my breathing started to even out. It was still a little heavy, but that was nothing. I knew it wasn't a big deal. I just didn't have enough lunch and I was now feeling the affects. I am not going to make this mistake again.

I entered the kitchen and saw Larmina, Vince, and Allura eating and chatting at the table. "Hey," I told them.

Larmina spoke up first, "How was the extra long practice today, slacker."

I rolled my eyes at her and went to the fridge. Nothing good in there, so I looked in the cabinets. I found a microwave Campbell's Tomato Soup and decide that was the best choice. I took off the cover and the second layer beneath it, put the cover back on, and put it in the microwave. I'm glad when Vince and I joined the force, the team got some real food from Earth. I mean, I don't mind Arus food, but it doesn't mean I like it.

My food finished and I took a seat next to Vince. When I started eating Allura, sitting across from me asked, "Is everything ok? You look tired and little out of it?"

I looked at her, "Yeah, but maybe I am a little tired. I haven't had a practice like that in awhile and before I didn't even have a good lunch before. I guess that was kind of stupid." I scratched my head again like I did with Keith and began to eat my soup again. It was nice and hot.

I finished my soup and then got up to put my trash away, but the movement caused another pain in my chest like from before practice. "No not here!" I thought to myself. This condition I have, kind of has a warning. If I get this feeling in my chest then that means everything else will get worse. I looked at the teammates around me and they noticed I stopped moving. "Daniel are you alright?" Allura asked.

"I'm fine, just tired," I answered, trying to hide my heavy, shaky breaths. I threw away my trash and then ran out of the room.

They were going to notice that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so this is my third Fan-Fiction. It was an idea I had a little while ago. Also I have only watched _Voltron_ _Force_ and not the original one, so don't get mad if the character's are more like the _Voltron_ _Force_ and not the original.

**Summary**: Daniel has been the with the force for a couple months and hasn't told them a pretty big secret... He has problem's with his heart. If he fights or practices, it will make it harder for him to breathe and since being with the force, it is getting harder for Daniel to control. Well, with out him being noticed. He doesn't tell them and well see where it gets him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force characters. **

**Added note**: The _italics_ are used when ever someone is talking through the voltcom's.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finding Daniel**

**POV Allura**

Daniel had just ran out the room and I had a bad feeling about this. I contacted Keith on my voltcom, "_Keith was there anything wrong with Daniel during or after training?_"

He answered, "_A little now that I think about. About an hour through, he started breathing more heavily then he usually does and then later on after he stubbled off the treadmill. He couldn't even hold his balance. Why?_"

"_Daniel was sitting with us and right when he came in, I knew something was off. He seemed more tired then usual. When he first came into the room, he did seem to be breathing a little more heavily. Then when he went to throw away his trash he stopped midway and all of a sudden ran out of the room. I think something is wrong with him. _"

Keith answered immediately, "_Where is he now?_"

"Vince, Larmina, did you see what way Daniel went?" I asked the two cadets who were listening to the whole conversation.

"I think he when to room or... wait! You don't think he went outside somewhere!" Larmina exclaimed.

"Larmina, you and Vince go check his room now!" I told the cadets. They left and I thought of other possibilities that we could use to find him. Then I remembered he had his voltcom. I contacted Pidge immediately, "_Pidge do you think you could track down Daniel using his voltcom?_"

"_I think I can get it done, meet me in the control room_," He answered.

"_Keith, I have Pidge searching for Daniel using his voltcom. Larmina think's he could be in his room, so she and Vince are searching there._ _He told us to meet the control room. I will meet you there_." I quickly filled in Keith and then quickly contacted Hunk and Lance, "_We are meeting in the control room. Something is wrong with Daniel and we can't find him_."

I left for the control room thinking, "Why would Daniel run from us?"

**POV Daniel**

I ran out of the kitchen and first thought to go to my room but my body was hurting so much I wasn't thinking straight. I used my super speed and the next thing I know, I am next to Lake Arus. "How did I get here again?" I thought.

The pain was making my head cloudy and I couldn't think straight. "When had it gotten this bad?" I thought. Another wave of pain was sent through my body and I could feel myself fading.

In the distance I heard someone calling my name.

**POV Keith**

We were all, except for Larmina and Vince, in the control room, waiting for Pidge to get an answer on Daniel's whereabouts. "Why didn't I see this before?!" I slammed my hand on to the table.

"Easy. It's not your fault. It's all of ours. We didn't see any signs quicker enough and now we are paying for it," Allura calmly spoke.

Vince and Larmina burst into the room. They had a bag full of something I couldn't make out. "Aunt Allura! We found something you all want to see from Daniel's room!" Larmina exclaimed and handed Allura the bag. Allura gasped at what she saw in the bag. I looked into the bag and saw many special prescription bottles. All of them had Daniel's name on them.

"Wha..," I started to say until Pidge screamed out, "I found him! He's out by Lake Arus and by the looks of his voltcom, it doesn't look so good."

"Lance, you and I will go get him, and the rest of you figure out what those prescriptions are for. We will take him to med bay when we get back!" I yelled as Lance and I headed for Black and Red.

We were getting closer to Lake Arus when we saw Daniel. Lance and I landed and quickly ran out to Daniel. "Daniel! Daniel! DANIEL!" I yelled to him.

We got closer to him and he was breathing heavily and they weren't even full. He was still awake, but barely. I quickly went down beside him and picked him up. He looked at me and smiled. He then fainted. Lance and I ran back to the Lions and headed back toward the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so this is my third Fan-Fiction. It was an idea I had a little while ago. Also I have only watched _Voltron_ _Force_ and not the original one, so don't get mad if the character's are more like the _Voltron_ _Force_ and not the original.

**Summary**: Daniel has been the with the force for a couple months and hasn't told them a pretty big secret... He has problem's with his heart. If he fights or practices, it will make it harder for him to breathe and since being with the force, it is getting harder for Daniel to control. Well, with out him being noticed. He doesn't tell them and well see where it gets him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force characters. **

**Added note**: The _italics_ are used when ever someone is talking through the voltcom's.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Daniel's Past**

**POV Daniel**

The dream came to me again. It was a dream, but also a memory that will always be in my mind... No matter what.

It was about five years ago, when I lived with my father and it was just the two of us. It was one of the times I would go with my father to work and I knew that day was going to be different. My father worked for a big company on Earth that created new technology.

On the way to work we decided to stop by the local bakery and get some breakfast. My father was my hero and my idol. He was a calm man who always looked to the brighter side of things. I said hello the to the baker man and he handed me a treat. I smiled at him.

All of a sudden a commotion happened and I heard the sound of a gun. Everything around me was crazy and I couldn't find my father. I looked around and saw a man with a gun in his hand and it was shaking like crazy. I then heard my father's calm voice and saw him standing near the man with the gun. He had his hands up moving in a calm motion and said, "Easy, no one wants to get hurt. You also probably don't want to hurt anyone either. It's going to be ok. Just put the gun down."

My father tried to walk toward the man and the man answered, "Stay back! I will shoot! I just need the money from the register and that is it!"

The gun was pointed at my father but my father showed no fear. He looked concerned and tried to speak to the man again, "It's going to be alright. Please there are children and families here. You don't want to hurt them, do you?"

The man looked at the gun and said, "I don't care! I need the money to protect my own family! We need it!" He still pointed the gun at my father and yelled to the women at the register, "Hand me it now!" The lady did as she was told and then the man said, "I want all of you to stay still and no move or I will shoot you!"

I didn't realize what he was saying and the only thing I felt was fear. I moved toward my father and he yelled, "Daniel DON'T!"

The gun went off and I didn't feel anything. I looked up to see my father standing in front of me and he told me, "Always be strong Daniel. Always be fast. But most of all, always believe in what you believe in." My father crumpled to the ground and I woke up to pain and screaming.

**POV Keith**

We had brought Daniel to the med bay and we were waiting while Dr. Gorma checked out Daniel. The whole force had come to the med bay.

Dr. Gorma came out of the room soon, "It would appear that Daniel has a rare heart condition that today, it is still incurable," We all gasped and Allura put a hand over her mouth. The Doctor continued, "It affects his breathing mostly and sends excruciating pain throughout his body when he doesn't have his medicine. Those prescriptions, found in his room, are forms of the medicine but it weaker then ones here. They were working, but would wear off faster then the ones we have."

"Do you know what triggers this condition?" I asked him.

"It would appear that when ever he is stressed, angry, or sometimes any case of physical activity triggers the condition. It depends on what stage his is in. I will have to look further into that."

Lance walked up to the doctor, "He was at the military academy before he came to us, so how would the military not have known about this?"

Dr. Gorma answered, "It appears he has had this disease since he was born but it didn't really affect him when he was younger. The disease wouldn't have shown up on any tests the military use until it was in stage three It seems that after being in the military and joining the force, it has made his condition worse. The prescriptions were only given to him a couple months before he joined the military."

Allura spoke next, "So you are saying he hid it from the military and us. Hmm what stage is he in now?"

"Right now he is in bad stage and is sleeping with the smaller ventilator. His breathing is still jagged, but other then that his heart is beating a normal rate, which is good because of the stage he is in. You can go and see him just make sure no one stresses him out. He needs to stay calm and stay still. If his breathing lessens and he has trouble, replace the single ventilator with the mask right away," Dr. Gorma finished and left to work on more testing.

We all walked into Daniel's room and I couldn't believe what shape he was in. He had the ventilator like Dr. Gorma said, but he also had a heart monitor, an IV, and some other machines watching his heart and breathing. He looked smaller then usual. I felt bad for the kid. He looked so weak and not himself, but I knew he was strong and would come out of this.

Then all of a sudden, he started twisting and turning and his eyes shot open. He woke up and started to scream.

* * *

What do you think? **Still interested**? Let me know!

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**! I got a chapter done, so here you go!

Hey so this is my third Fan-Fiction. It was an idea I had a little while ago. Also I have only watched Voltron Force and not the original one, so don't get mad if the character's are more like the Voltron Force and not the original.

**Summary**: Daniel has been the with the force for a couple months and hasn't told them a pretty big secret... He has problem's with his heart. If he fights or practices, it will make it harder for him to breathe and since being with the force, it is getting harder for Daniel to control. Well, with out him being noticed. He doesn't tell them and well see where it gets him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Voltron Force characters.

**Added Note**: The _italics_ are used when ever someone is talking through the voltcom's.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Realization**

**POV Daniel**

I woke up screaming and in pain. My eyes shot open and I stopped screaming. My breathing was heavy and my chest ached. "Wha..?" I said, not realizing where I was, and tried to get up.

All of a sudden two pairs of hands came near me and slowly stopped me. Keith spoke to me,"Easy Daniel." I was already in a half sitting up position. My arms, that held my upper torso on the bed, were shaking and the machines connected to me were tugging slightly. Keith began again, "The Doctor said you need to stay still. I know you don't prefer to, but you are going to have to." His voice was filled with worry.

I looked a Lance on my other side and then back to Keith, they had concerned faces. I decided, for once, to listen to Keith. I tried to lay back down, slowly, but my arms gave in. Before I could hit the bed with a painful thud, Lance and Keith both caught me. They steadily lowered me back onto the bed. "Thank you," I told them and I was shocked at my voice. It was out of breath and shaky.

I looked at my surroundings and saw I was in med bay at the castle. The entire force was in my room. They all had worried faces and that included Lance! They all seemed tired, like they had been waiting for me to wake up. I smiled slightly at them. They smiled back. Their faces lit up a little bit, but that was it.. a bit. My breath was coming out in short, heavy pants. I could feel the ventilator below my nose and it helped, only a little. Keith looked over to me asked, "Daniel, why... why didn't you tell us?"

I was wondering when he or anyone of one of them were going ask. I answered, "I didn't want you all to feel sorry for me. I have lived with this condition my whole life and have handled it just fine. I just didn't want you all to act differently towards me. You would be more worried about me and I don't want the people to care about me! I want to be the person they call for, not the opposite!" I slammed my hand on the bed. I could feeI my heart beating faster from the anger. The machine beside me started beeping faster and was getting harder to breathe.

"Daniel, please take it easy. The doctor said you have to stay calm. Your disease is in a bad stage and anything can cause your heart rate to increase. We didn't mean to upset you, all we want to do is help you as much as we can," Allura calmly spoke to me. She came beside me and held my hand. It was soft and gentle.

"Yeah little buddy. We only want to help," Hunk spoke in his familiar friendly tone.

Their familiar voices calmed my heart. The monitor beside me settled down and my chest didn't hurt as much. I smiled, but then a thought came to me all of sudden. The dream. The one that has haunted me all of these years. My heart raced again and I could see clearly all the events of my past memory. The machine sped up again and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Daniel! What is it?" Allura spoke to me.

Shakily, I answered, "Memory... dream... my father... killed in... front of me." Tears were forming on my face and I couldn't calm down. It was getting even harder to breathe.

"Memory?" Keith exclaimed. The force were in shock after what I told them. He looked at me and then said, "Allura, Lance, change the ventilator. Hunk, go get the doctor."

Allura and Lance quickly, but softly, replaced the ventilator and Hunk ran out of the room. Tears were still falling on my face and Allura gently wiped them away. She told me, "It's going to be alright. Just breathe Daniel. You are fine and it's going to get better."

Her soft familiar voice was soothing, but I couldn't get the memory out of mind. This happened to me every time I thought of my father. I just can't hold my emotions. The only person who I trusted with my past is Vince. He looked at me and I nodded my head slightly, like I was saying it was alright to tell them.

Vince spoke out, "There is something you should all know about Daniel. When we were at the Academy, one night he woke up screaming, like he was in pain. It had woken me out of a deep slumber. I calmed him down slightly and asked what made him to that. He said that his father was killed in front of him, protecting him. And that once awhile, he would have nightmares. He broke down just talking about it. Daniel said he was about eight years old when it happened."

The secret was out and I could around me, the forces expressions changed. Allura's saddened, Keith clenched his fist, Pidge was speechless, Larmina was crying, and Vince looked stone faced. I hated it. Why did they have to worry about me? I wish that I could tell them it was alright, but I couldn't. I knew this was going to happen and now with my disease becoming worse, it would be harder to fight those tears I hold. I act like some crazed teenager, so no one sees who I really am. I am really someone who wants to protect people and help them. I only act that way because it's away I can hide my weakness. I want to tell them all about who I am and the real reason why I love speed, but also why I act the way I act. Sometimes, there just isn't any time.

I was breathing heavily and my vision was becoming clouded. I could make out Vince walking over to my bed. He made sure I was looking at him and said clearly in my eyes said, "Daniel, you're fine. Remember that we are here for you and remember what you told me years ago. 'Always be strong. Always be fast. Most of all, always believe in what you believe in,'"

My mind and soul replayed those words and when he said them, I didn't hear them in his voice. I heard them in my fathers. My eyes widened. I had said those words to him? Those were my fathers words. Ones he would say when ever I was scared or afraid and he would calmly say them to me. They were also his last dying words to me. Somehow, my heart calmed down and my vision cleared. Through the mask, you could see my smile.

I heard some sighs of relief from the force and Vince smiled back. That guy! He was always there and knew how to get me out of those phases. He had to be the greatest best friend in the universe.

Hunk and the doctor ran in. Vince, Lance, and Keith backed to the side and Allura stayed. Doctor Gorma walked over to my bed, "Daniel, it seems you are aware of your disease, but not how bad it has become." I nodded slightly. He turned to everyone, "This disease is very tricky. It can be contained, but when it isn't, it can be life threatening. There are three stages and before a trigger happened, he was safely in stage one. As of now, he is in a very deep stage three. Daniel's oxygen levels are mainly what we will need to worry about right now and his heart rate." He turned to me, "You need to stay calm and do as little movement. In this stage, anything could cause a trigger."

Doctor Gorma spoke now to Keith and Allura, "He will be fine, but as long as he has constant oxygen and stays calm. Help him when ever you can and tomorrow we will see how he is. This disease can affect the patient immediately and hastily, but it will also leave briskly. It is stubborn and needs to be treated right away. The most surprising aspect about the disease, is how a patient can do normal activities, just as long as their have a heart monitor and take a certain medicine. The medicine, in fact, was first created by a famous Earth doctor named Nickolas Chandler."

I saw Keith and Allura look at each other. Something tells be they put one and one together. Doctor Gorma continued, "Nickolas made the foundation of the formula and helped many people with this disease stay alive. I was searching where I could find him, but it appears he was killed in a robbery. It was about five years ago. The article I read, said that he died protecting his only son. The first child on record to ever have had this disease."

This was now where I come in. Any eye in the room was now staring at me.

Well this is going to get interesting...

* * *

I am so SORRY for the late updates! I am a junior in high school Amy teachers decided to give a ton a work over the week and that's why I I haven't updated. I also had musical auditions, which I am officially in the ensemble. I don't mind at all because I am happy to be part of the production.

Ok, getting on to other things. Since it is vacation I my mom and I are driving down to Florida from a northern state (haha like I would tell you where I live), I have time to write! So when I get connected to wifi this will be posted! (Got to love iPads! )

If you have any suggestions or story ideas, I am always listening! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews and favorites! It means so much!

Review and comment if you want!

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Thank you so much again!

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so this is my third Fan-Fiction. It was an idea I had a little while ago. Also I have only watched _Voltron_ _Force_ and not the original one, so don't get mad if the character's are more like the _Voltron_ _Force_ and not the original.

**Summary**: Daniel has been the with the force for a couple months and hasn't told them a pretty big secret... He has problem's with his heart. If he fights or practices, it will make it harder for him to breathe and since being with the force, it is getting harder for Daniel to control. Well, with out him being noticed. He doesn't tell them and well see where it gets him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force characters. **

**Added note**: The _italics_ are used when ever someone is talking through the voltcom's.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**: **Taking Care of Daniel **

**POV Daniel**

**Recap from Last Chapter**

This was now where I come in. Any eye in the room was now staring at me.

Well this is going to get interesting...

* * *

The first to break the silence was Keith. He looked at me, "Daniel... was your father Nickolas Chandler?"

I looked at him and then to the rest of the force. I nodded.

I could feel the Force's expression's changing. This is what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want them to feel sorry or worry for me.

I heard Lance curse and he clenched his fist. Keith calmly said to me, "Well don't worry now. We've got you and you don't have to hide this any more." He looked out to the force and then back at me, "We are a team and we always stick together."

I smiled slightly. Dr. Gorma walked to the machines beside me and checked to make sure everything was alright. He then spoke to us, "Alright, Daniel needs to get some rest and as I said before, we will see how is condition is tomorrow. If maybe one of you could stay behind and be here when he wakes, it might turn out better when he wakes."

"I will," Lance, out of all the people, spoke first. I looked at him surprised. I thought he hated me.

Everyone else nodded and soon it was only Lance and I. I looked at him and before I could say anything, he spoke, "Just get some rest kid. We can talk tomorrow."

I nodded and finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I awoke the next day. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lance sound asleep in the chair beside me. A random magazine was on his lap. Wow. He had stayed the entire time.

I realized that the mask had been switched again. I guess that meant I was breathing more on my own now. I shifted my weight and gasped. The pain wasn't as bad in my chest as yesterday, but it still hurt like crazy. My breathing sped up and in a second Lance was at my side. He spoke to me, "Easy Daniel, you are fine. Just breath slowly." He made me look at him, "Just calm yourself down and I know you can. In and out slowly."

Lance was calm when he spoke to me. I listened closely to him and steadily, I was able to calm down. I smiled at him and said, "Thank you." My voice was hoarse, but a least it wasn't out of breath or shaky! I did, however, need some water.

I looked to Lance and before I knew it, he already had a glass of water for me. I tried to move into a sitting position and gasped again. I didn't start to breathe fast again, but that didn't mean there wasn't any pain.

"Daniel wait! Let me help you," Lance put the water down and very gently, helped me into a sitting position. There was pain, but not as much as before. He fixed the pillows so that they could hold me in a sitting position. I rested back on their fluffiness and Lance handed me the glass and sat in the chair beside the bed. I drank greedily.

"Thank you," my voice was back to normal. I asked Lance, "How long have you been here?"

"Ever since you fell asleep. I was reading a magazine and I guess I fell asleep too, " he laughed, "but how are you feeling today?"

"Better, I guess. My chest still hurts, especially when I move too much on my own, but other then that, I feel fine. I wanted to ask you this before Lance, but why? Why did you volunteer to stay with me? I thought you hated me."

He brushed his hand through his hair and answered, "I don't really know why and don't ever think that I hate you." Lance moved from the chair and sat on the side of the bed. "I am sorry that I ever made you feel like I hated you. I just.. I just am not good with this type of stuff. When ever you are around everyone, you act like a reckless kid. Someone who is always getting into trouble and I know you don't know this, but I have seen your other side."

I looked at him shocked. I thought no one knew. I asked, "How did you find out?"

He laughed, "I work with you more than any one! Other then that last time before this happened, I trained you more than Keith!" His voice was getting louder, but he realized it and soon quieted down. "I was just trying to be tough on you because of your potential. I am sorry once again."

Lance was still on the side of the bed. I moved toward him and hugged him. Lance didn't pull away. He actually hugged me back. For once, I felt calm around someone again. Tears fell from my eyes and Lance noticed.

"Daniel, you alright?" He pulled me away. "Nothing hurts right?" I nodded. "Then why are you crying?"

I wiped the tears away, "I just happy. I can be calm again and it's because of you. It's like... like how it was with my father."

Lance looked stunned, but then he brought me back into the embrace, "I glad Daniel and know I will always help you and be there for you."

It felt like we in that position forever, but it wasn't. A nurse walked in and immediately said, "Aww." We pulled away. "Oops, sorry. I should have knocked."

I told her, "Nah, it's ok." Lance nodded in agreement. I looked at the nurse and noticed how her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. The bun was big, so she must have long hair and she had stunning red eyes. She looked maybe around Allura's age.

"Lets see how you are doing Daniel. If you don't know, my name is Cheryl and I am the head nurse here. Dr. Gorma wanted me especially to look after you." She walked over to my bed and started checking the machines and then spoke to me, "Well someone must be feeling better. You are in Stage 2 and close to being in Stage 1 again. I am going to check your breathing, so lets take off the ventilator." She carefully took the annoying tube underneath my nose and put it beside the bed. Cheryl came back over to me, "Alright, I am going to check your breathing. I just need you to breathe in and out slowly."

Cheryl put the stethoscope against my chest, it was cold. I breathed in and out slowly as she instructed and I could feel her moving the stethoscope across my chest. She pulled away and spoke to me, "Ok, your breathing sounds good and that means your heart is working properly." Cheryl smiled at me and then walked over to Lance, "He's in well enough condition to go back to the main part of the Castle. It's interesting, the medical bay is located at the castle, but now it has been moved to it's own building. It made is so we could help the people along with the Royals and of course the Force. Just remember to help him, he's in Stage 2, but on the verge of being in Stage 1. The main focus is his chest, Stage 2 creates an intense pain in the patient's chest and the younger they are, the more pain. The pain increases in intensity when he is either standing or just goofing off. And seeing how stubborn he is, you will have to be even more careful to watch him."

The nurse smiled and turned back to me, "So, Dr. Gorma told me it was ok if you left, but only if you were safely in Stage 2 and you are! Just remember to take two of this pills every four hours and you will be fine." Cheryl handed me the pills. "Now, lets get you out of that bed. Lance, could you come over and help?"

Lance nodded and came over to my right side. Cheryl was also my right side, carefully unhooking the remaining machines. When she finished bandaging the parts where it was bleeding, she motioned me. Slowly, I brought legs to the side of the bed and stood off the bed. My legs felt like jello! I fell right away and was caught by Lances strong, but gentle hands and Cheryl's petite, but firm hands. "You have been resting for almost two days in total, so I am not surprised you can't walk correctly. It might take you awhile to get back on your feet by your self. Your chest is also going to irate you because of the Stage your are in, so still be careful."

They were still helping me stand and I was thankful. Cheryl let go and I tried to walk again. I was able to stay on my feet, but not without Lances help. "Easy Daniel, you maybe stronger again, but not that strong. Why don't we get you changed and we can head back. Everyone wants to see you. Do you need any help getting to the bathroom?"

I still had my arms holding on to Lance to steady myself and I was heavily leaning on him too. Even after standing for just this small amount of time, my chest was starting to hurt for some reason. Then I remembered Cheryl said that this Stage did this to me. Lance was still looking at me with concern, so I answered him, "Uh, yeah. I think if I can have help getting there, I do everything else on my own." "_Hopefully,_" I thought the last word. I could handle changing, right?

Lance helped me carefully get to the bathroom. I stumbled once or twice and he easily caught me. We made it to the bathroom and I told him I was fine on my own. Successfully, I was able to change back into my cadet uniform without falling over or stumbling. I opened the door and started to walk out the door, but of course I had to stumble!

Lance caught me, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Can we get going? I want to be awake when I see everyone."

"Sure," Lance looked toward Cheryl, "Can we use a wheelchair? I know he's strong again, but I think if he walks back, he won't have it anymore."

"Lance, it's alright. I can handle it."

"Daniel no, you need take it easy. Especially since you just got out of Stage 3. You also may feel stronger, but remember you are still in Stage 2 and should be careful."

Cheryl came over with the wheelchair and added, "Also, please tell them when you have an attack or your chest is hurting, you can't be stubborn like you were before. The disease is worse then before. You can't push it aside, so please tell them."

Her face was etched with concern. I looked at her and then to Lance. I smiled at them. Lance rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he took Cheryl's place behind the chair. He motioned to me and Cheryl helped me into the chair. The chair was interesting. I had never really sat in a wheelchair before, so it was something different.

Cheryl spoke to Lance, "Alright, you are all set to leave." She looked to me, "I hope I won't be seeing you anytime soon."

I laughed and nodded. Lance pushed the chair and we headed back to the force.

* * *

So how was it? Think the idea is interesting? Review if you want to!

Thank you!

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

**Thank you so much again! **

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


	6. Chapter 6

Hey so this is my third Fan-Fiction. It was an idea I had a little while ago. Also I have only watched Voltron Force and not the original one, so don't get mad if the character's are more like the Voltron Force and not the original.

**Summary**: Daniel has been the with the force for a couple months and hasn't told them a pretty big secret... He has problem's with his heart. If he fights or practices, it will make it harder for him to breathe and since being with the force, it is getting harder for Daniel to control. Well, with out him being noticed. He doesn't tell them and well see where it gets him.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Voltron Force characters.

**Added note**: The _italics_ are used when ever someone is talking through the voltcom's.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Daniel Returns**

**POV Keith**

Lance had just told us he was bring Daniel home. He said Daniel had improved to Stage 2 and was almost in Stage 1 again. It was a relief, but Lance said Daniel was still having problems with his chest and would still need help. I told the team and they were all set with welcoming Daniel home. The kid had it rough and now it was going to be differently here. Lance told me Daniel has changed. He's more polite, but still stubborn as ever. I told the team to just act normal, like we would any other day, and just help Daniel when they can.

Lance informed me they had just left, so I joined the team in the control room. They were lounging around, except Vince and Pidge. What were they up to? I stood behind them and asked, "What are you up to?"

Pidge answered, "We wanted to look into Daniel's disease and see what we could do. What we found, it's very interesting. It says that the disease is rare for his age, usually the patient is diagnosed with it when they are about twenty or older. We looked back at the records and found Daniel was diagnosed with the disease at the age of three. There was a special machine that only his father's company owned, not even the military had this, that was able to find the disease years before they show signs. His father was a scientist and was always working on the disease. Even before he knew Daniel had it. The disease was subtle and wouldn't have shown any real life-threatening symptoms till he was twenty or so. Interesting right?"

"Very, but also heart-breaking. Daniel had to put up with the disease for all those years and the death of his father, but look at how he acts today? He's tough."

This silenced everyone. Well, I guess some people were being ease-droppers. Oh, well. Everyone should know what's happening to Daniel.

Vince broke the silence, "Pidge and I were searching on what we could do to help Daniel and I found that the people with the disease had to take the medicine, the one Daniel's father created, every four hours, even at night. They also have heart monitors that tell them when ever their heart rates gets too high. Pidge and I created this devise that will monitor his heart rate and tell him when to take his medicine, but the cool thing about it, is that he uses it with his voltcom. We can also hook it up with one other voltcom and does everyone agree it should be Lance's?"

We all nodded in agreement and I had to hand it to Lance. He was really taking Daniel in. I also couldn't believe my eyes. Pidge and Vince created something that could help Daniel. It was amazing what they could make when they put their minds together. Kind of scary at the thought if their ideas could be used for harm instead of good. I wouldn't want to be on the opposite side. I pondered on this thought until I heard a door open.

**POV Daniel**

Lance and I had just entered the castle's front gates and headed our way towards the control room. Everyone is usually in there when we are bored and want to just hangout. Today, the castle felt more warming than it had before. It feels more like home.

Lance had just stopped before the control room and moved so that I could see him. He kneeled down toward me, "You sure you're ready for this? I know you are stronger, but you still have to remember you are in Stage 2, not one."

He looked worried, so I answered him, "I know and I promise I won't do anything stubborn, but right now I really want to get used to this disease in my life. I know it will be harder to live, but life is never easy. I will have to deal with this everyday of my life, so I guess what I am trying to say is that it's never too late to start early."

Something tells me, what ever I said, shocked him. Never once, when I was Daniel the troublemaker, did I ever talk like that. I sounded more like an adult than myself.

Lance shook off the feeling and then spoke to me, "Ok, but please be careful. Especially when you are around the other cadets. You could forget." I nodded to him and we entered the control room.

Everyone was silent, until Hunk screamed out, "Daniel!"

I flinched at the tone of his voice and immediately put a hand to my chest. Ok, that wasn't a good thing to do. I gasped at the sudden pain in my chest and Lance moved down toward me, "Everything ok Daniel?"

"Yeah... just was...surprised," I told him in shallow breaths.

Lance glared at Hunk and Hunk gave him a sheepish grin. Hunk, the huge, bulldozer-like member of the force was scared of Lance! I laughed and Lance stopped glaring at Hunk. He smirked at me and then I took a deep breath and spoke, "It's ok and it wasn't Hunk's fault. He was just happy to see me. Maybe a little too happy, but right now I am just happy to be back home." I smiled at him and the force.

Everyone moved in on us and I was surrounded by gentle hugs and happy faces of the force. My family.

After we separated, Vince asked me, "Let's go try out a new video game," Lance gave him glare, "Don't worry Lance, Daniel is just going to be sitting. It's a virtual game that uses controller, so Daniel won't be doing anything stupid... I hope."

We all laughed at that.

"Of course I won't do anything stupid. I'm not that fragile!" I raised by voice and yet another mistake on my part. The pain returned to my chest and my breathing started to come out faster. How ironic this would happen after what I just said.

I grunted in pain and immediately Lance and Allura were right beside me. Lance quickly spoke to me, "Daniel? Daniel! What hurts?"

I was breathing heavily and I was clenching my hand across my chest. I tried to speak, but it only came out as a faint whisper. Allura had my hand in hers, "Just breathe Daniel. Deep breaths and calm your heart rate." Lance was also saying this to me and slowly, there wasn't any pain.

Lance asked carefully, "You all right?"

"Yeah, maybe raising my voice isn't a good idea. I'm fine now. I just have to get used to it, so you don't need to worry as much."

"Ok," he answered only a little too quickly. I wasn't convinced Lance was too sure about my answer.

"Well now that that is over, lets go play that game," Vince took Lances place behind the chair and pushed me toward the rec. room. He asked, "You coming Larmina?"

"Yeah, I was just lost in thought. Oh, by the way, I am so going to beat you at that game," she answered to Vince.

"Let's see about that," he as we moved toward the rec. room.

POV Lance

The cadets had just left to play that game and I wasn't too sure it was going to turn out right.

I sat down on one of the chairs that appeared and finally felt the consuming sleep that wanted to take over. I hadn't really slept since this happened to Daniel and right now I guess I was feeling the affects. I am just glad that it isn't around Daniel.

Allura came over to me, "You look tired."

"That could be because I am. I haven't had a chance to sleep."

Keith spoke next, "Well before you decide to pass out, Pidge has to say something to you and it involves Daniel."

This caught my attention. Pidge spoke up, "We didn't want to say this around Daniel because we didn't want to know his reaction. Along with his voltcom telling him when to take his medicine and when his heart rate gets too high and how your voltcom can connect with his, yours will be able check how is body functions are. Pretty much saying, you will be able to tell when he isn't telling the truth when he is injured. We made this because of how stubborn he is."

I handed Pidge my voltcom and let the room to go add the program or do what ever he does. I also had to admit, it was a good idea. Daniel is stubborn when it comes to him being injured or even weak. He doesn't like showing it and it could become dangerous for him. Like how he didn't tell us about this disease and how it almost killed him. Sometimes I really don'e get him, but then other times I just want to help the kid.

I was leaning back in the chair and I closed my eyes for only a second, or a least it felt like a second, and Allura poked me, "You should really go to your room and rest. Pidge still has some tuning work on the voltcom and said it would take awhile till it worked properly."

"Yeah, I don't think we need you passing out," Hunk chuckled.

"But what if.."

I was cut off by Keith's commanding voice, "No, you need to rest. If anything happens, we can take care of it. Just get some rest Lance."

I had to agree then. I knew the team could take care of Daniel if anything happened. Before I left, I remembered something that was bugging me, so I asked the force, "If Daniel's father was killed when Daniel was a child, who took care of him? His mother?"

This stunned the team, they had no idea also.

Allura walked over to the main computer and searched up Daniel's father's name, Nickolas Chandler. Many results came up and Allura scrolled through them. Some talked about the death and how no one knew about if he had family or not. Just that he had a son with the disease he was trying to cure. The articles talked about his great accomplishments as a scientist, but also how he took time to take care of his only son. Allura changed the search to Nickolas Chandler's wife. Only one article came up and it was talking about this Princess of the planet Zolios, Princess Felia Archa, and how she was visiting Earth for political reasons, but also personal. The picture of the Princess was beautiful and she looked elegant, but why would this article show up?

Something caught my when I looked closer at the Princess; she had deep purple eyes. The same shade as Daniel's. "Do you all see what I am seeing?" I asked everyone.

"The fact the Princess of Zolios' eyes are the same exact shade as Daniel's, than yes, yes we are," Hunk cheerfully spoke.

"Allura, search up the planet Zolios' in Arus archives. The name seems familiar." Keith asked.

Allura searched in the archives and what we found, well that stunned us. This would not only change us, but Daniel's life forever.

* * *

What do you think? Wondering what the heck the planet Zolios has to deal with Daniel and the force?  
Keep reading for more!  
Also THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOLLOWING! It means so much!  
Review if you want to!

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*  
**Thank you so much again! **  
*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so this is my third Fan-Fiction. It was an idea I had a little while ago. Also I have only watched _Voltron_ _Force_ and not the original one, so don't get mad if the character's are more like the _Voltron_ _Force_ and not the original.

**Summary**: Daniel has been the with the force for a couple months and hasn't told them a pretty big secret... He has problem's with his heart. If he fights or practices, it will make it harder for him to breathe and since being with the force, it is getting harder for Daniel to control. Well, with out him being noticed. He doesn't tell them and well see where it gets him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force characters. **

**Added note**: The _italics_ are used when ever someone is talking through the voltcom's. Then the centered parts are when they are reading articles or long paragraphs.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Daniel's History

* * *

**Recap from Last Chapter: **

**POV Lance**

Something caught my when I looked closer at the Princess; she had deep purple eyes. The same shade as Daniel's. "Do you all see what I am seeing?" I asked everyone.

"The fact the Princess of Zolios' eyes are the same exact shade as Daniel's, than yes, yes we are," Hunk cheerfully spoke.

"Allura, search up the planet Zolios' in Arus archives. The name seems familiar." Keith asked.

Allura searched in the archives and what we found, well that stunned us. This would not only change us, but Daniel's life forever.

* * *

**POV Lance**

As we read the archives, there was complete silence:

The planet of Zolios is one of the smallest planets ever founded, but that didn't affect how successful they were. Their species is different from humans found on Earth or Arus. They are smarter and faster, but if they were to mix-breed with humans, the child would be in danger. They would still have the strength and speed as their Zolioian parent, but those abilities will only be available to the child when they reach the age of twenty-one. Until their twenty-first birthday, the child's body will be weak and vulnerable to common diseases on either of the planets.

A part of Zolios is their connection to Voltron. They helped created another lion for Voltron, the Silver lion. This lion would give Voltron power's a multiplicity of ten and create a new power for the lions. Each lion would gain another ability when joined only once with the Silver lion. The Silver lion is also known to the Zolios as the Spirit Lion. It will only have one pilot, who will form a bond with the Silver lion and the other lions. The cockpit is different then the original five because the pilot will have full control of the lions body and then full control when Voltron forms.

The pilot is the key to finding the Silver Lion. The pilot will have to have royal blood and has to be...

The last part was too hard to read. I asked, "Allura, do you know what that last part about the pilot was?"

"No, this is first time I have read this. I have heard of Zolios and its Princess, but that was when I was a girl. The Zolioian's can live about three times as much as a human can and look really young too. They probably stop aging around twenty or so and then 150 years later they will age again. It's pretty cool and lucky," Allura answered solemnly.

Even though I was tired, this information couldn't be left aside. It was keeping me awake.

Keith spoke up, "It looks like there is a little more about the children of the two species." We continued to read;

On Zolioian record, there has only been one child born of human's of Earth and the Zoloian's. It happened to be the Princess of Zolio's child because she had fallen in love with a scientist of Earth. The young scientist was helping the Princess Felia try to cure a new disease that had fallen on elders of Zolios. He found the cure and later on, it turns out the two had fallen in love. The scientist couldn't leave his work, so they were separated, the child was born on Zolios but given an Earth name ...

The name was blurred out and couldn't be read by any eye. Maybe a computer could read it. We would have to ask Pidge to do that for us. I kept reading;

Two years after the young prince was born, war broke out. A planet called Doom and the Drule Empire attacked the peaceful planet of Zolios. Zolios fought back. In desperation, the Princess took her two year old son and sent him to Earth to his father. The child was born with the Zolios Royal birthmark on his back and was born with the Zolios Royal purple eyes. A known fact that he was a royal of Zolios.

Shortly after the Prince had been sent to Earth, Zolios had been defeated, but the secrets of the Silver Lion had not be lost or had been taken. They were sent to where the Princess knew they would be safe, the planet Arus and the Voltron force.

I was shocked at what I just read. The secrets to the Silver Lion or the Spirit Lion, were here on Arus, but wouldn't Allura have known this? I looked at her and her face was full of shock. Maybe she didn't know too. I asked, "Allura? Did you know that the secrets to the Silver Lion was here on Arus? Or was that something your father hid from you."

Allura looked at me and then answered, "I guess my father thought not to tell me." She looked at the screen again, "let me check to see where it located at the palace. Maybe with that information we can figure out who the pilot is." She searched and paused when the computer found where the information was hiding.

Allura contacted Pidge and sent him those blurred words to translate. Allura then motioned for us to follow her. We walked down the halls of the castle and stopped at a plain wall. What the heck? Allura put a hand on the wall and it shifted to the right to make a passage. Now that was cool. Hunk, Keith, Allura and myself walked down the halls and became amazed at what was around us. Ancient Arus artifacts were surrounding the halls around us.

Allura stopped when she got to an old looking chest. There was some foreign characters on the top, so I couldn't read what it said. "Hunk, can you grab this chest and bring it back to the control room," Allura asked the yellow suited member.

"Ok," Hunk said as he picked up huge chest. The way he picked it up and put it on one of his shoulders made it seem so easy, but if it were one of us we wouldn't be able to hold like him. He brought it with us when we returned to the control room.

Allura looked back the computer and searched throughout the information given from Arus Archives. Allura walked over to the chest and entered a code and the chest unlocked. Allura cursed slightly. "What?" Keith asked.

"It only took me one guess to figure out the code. Just from the information we got from the Archives, I didn't want to believe that my assumptions would be right."

I asked, "Why what was code?"

"Daniel's birthdate."

Then myself cursed under my breath. If his birthday was the code, than that means Daniel had to be the young prince of Zolios. It made sense to how all of this was connected.

Allura opened the chest further and stopped quickly. She looked on the front of the chest and noticed the foreign characters. Allura read them aloud, "Be warned, only the pilot of royal blood and of two ... can open the chest. If another does so, the true pilot will be ..."

Keith asked, "Those same parts are blurred off like from the Archives. Are we sure we want to open it? We don't know what could happen to the real pilot if one of us opens the chest. We also know that Daniel is somehow related to all of this, so we should be cautious."

Allura retorted, "We know the risks and we know that this is related to Daniel. That's why we need to see what's inside this chest. It could tell us more about the Zolioian's and potentially more about Daniel."

You could tell Allura was getting agitated. Something tells me that Allura didn't like the fact that her father hid something like this from her.

She opened the chest and at the exact moment she opened the chest, we heard a heart-retching scream from the castle.

**POV Daniel**

To be honest, it was great to be home, but the fact I was tired and weak wasn't great. We had left the rest of the force and was heading for the rec. room to play that new game. I was glad that Vince had gotten a game I could play when I can't really do anything with out hurting myself, but right now I was really getting tired. I didn't, however, have the heart to tell them.

We entered the rec. room and Vince put the chair close to the couch. Larmina left to go get the game, while Vince asked me, "Do you want to sit on the couch or the chair?"

"The couch," I answered.

He looked at me and I think he was wondering if he should help me or not. I moved my legs off the rests off the chair and placed them on the ground. I slowly started to get up. I was able to stand, but when I took a step towards the couch, stumbled.

Vince caught me and steadied me, "Woah, you okay Daniel?"

"I am still having trouble because of the pain in my chest that comes when I am standing for a period of time. The nurse said it will only happen during Stage 2 and let met tell you, it isn't fun. I feel so useless and a burden."

"You're not a burden. This is just something we are all going to have to get used to and that means you too," He paused to let me think about it. Then he slowly helped me move to the couch. For once, it didn't hurt as much as it usually did.

He helped me sit comfortably on the couch and then he set up the game system. Larmina came in and have the game to Vince. Vince finished setting up the game and soon we started playing. It was fun and different at the same time. Vince and I battled each other first and then Larmina and I. I laughed at the fact I beat both Vince and Larmina. Now they were at it and slowly I felt my eye lids drooping. Neither Vince nor Larmina noticed, so I let the exhaustion take over me.

**POV Larmina**

Vince and I were still battling it out on the game, until I finally beat him. Ha! I knew I was stronger. Wether it be with a controller or myself alone, I knew I would beat him. Now time to face Daniel again. I looked at him a soon realized that he hadn't said anything in a while. I saw him carefully and noticed he was asleep. Well I can't say I am not surprised. Daniel had looked tired even before we started the game and something tells me he was hiding that fact.

I looked at the sleeping boy beside me and even though he was asleep, something has changed in him. I haven't been able to see him as much as I had before the incident and I realized Daniel's changing.

I remember when he fell asleep when Pidge was teaching us something new and Daniel had fallen asleep. His posture was lazy and you could tell he didn't care. I asked Vince if that was normal and he said it was! Vince said that Daniel sleeps like that even when we go to bed. Now I look at him and see his posture is more appropriate and that is in his sleep! Daniel really has changed and maybe it is for the best.

Vince and I decided to leave him alone and let him rest. Daniel sure did need it.

...

It was maybe an half and hour or so after Daniel had fallen asleep and as I was about to defeat Vince for the fifth time, Daniel screaming voice stopped us.

He looked like he was in pain and Vince nor I could figure out why, so I quickly used my voltcom and contacted Aunt Allura, "_Something's wrong with Daniel! He's screaming in pain and we don't know why!" _

* * *

Anyone see the connection? Well if you want to know more, favorite and follow to see!

Also **Thank you to everyone who is already following and have favorited! **It means so much to me!

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

**Thank you so much again! **

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


End file.
